


Мера за меру

by ni_a_pteros



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni_a_pteros/pseuds/ni_a_pteros
Summary: Написано на WTF-2016, команда Валедика. Задание: мифологема, Золотое сечение.Ричард-центрик; сonceal, don't feel и так далее.
Kudos: 4





	Мера за меру

— За меру счастья Создатель велит заплатить мерой страдания, — наставительно говорит отец Маттео, глядя на них холодными рыбьими глазами. — Это неизбежная ноша. Поэтому вы не должны роптать, вы должны смириться и благодарить Создателя за понесённые притеснения и муки. Ибо в этом залог будущего счастья.  
Айрис, не поднимая головы, громко и оскорбительно фыркает, выражая явное сомнение. Ричард косится на неё, но молчит.  
Раньше он бы тут же повторил за ней, или даже, соревнуясь в дерзости, высказал сомнения в привычной проповеди вслух. Но не теперь.  
Не теперь, когда отец умер.  
Теперь вдруг всё — солдаты, растаскивающие Надор по камешку, гнев далёкого подлого короля, подлого кардинала и подлого убийцы, пустота в кладовых, промёрзшие покои, бледные и пугающе маленькие после тяжёлой зимы Дэйдри и Эдит, запавшие щёки Айрис, скудные ужины, ледяное лицо герцогини — всё это, вместе с дрожащей рукой матушки в тот страшный час, когда им передали шпагу отца, вдруг легло на плечи Ричарда.  
И он теперь не мог быть дерзким, как Айрис. Она не была наследницей, и она не могла знать этого, но он знал, и он чувствовал страх. Страх уронить и растерять это всё, страх, что привычная, хорошая жизнь навеки ускользнула из рук, и теперь все смотрят на него, герцога Окделла, а что он может?..  
Ричард слушает проповеди без прежней насмешки и думает, зажмуриваясь в молитве: пожалуйста, пусть мы заплатили достаточно. Пожалуйста, пусть только не станет хуже. Пожалуйста.  
Он готов терпеть, сколько потребуется, лишь бы всё снова стало хорошо.

В Лаик им объясняют это совсем другими словами. Светлыми, конкретными, чёткими.  
Гармония, дарованное Создателем совершенство. Оно складывается из равновесия, баланса, особого соотношения частей, одна из которых всегда, неизбежно больше другой.  
«Идеальная мера» - говорит мэтр. Ричард задумчиво рассматривает случайное пятнышко чернил на своих пальцах, свои неуклюжие спирали на пергаментном листе.  
Мера за меру. Гармония, благополучие, счастье… значит, они действительно есть, действительно достижимы в жизни, раз известно даже соотношение верных частей. Значит, отец Маттео всё-таки не лгал.  
Мера за меру.  
…Ричард знает, какая часть должна оказаться большей, и даже не пытается обманывать себя на этот счёт.  
Он знает.

Оллария кажется другим миром. Яркие цвета, прекрасные кони, дорогие ткани, узорная лепнина, смеющиеся люди… мир, где никто не думает о мере, никто не знает её ни в чём.  
И Ричард сначала не верит. Но жизнь подхватывает его круговоротом, цветным вихрем, ласковыми взглядами Катари, безумными великолепными выходками эра Рокэ, и однажды Ричард всё-таки позволяет себе запечатать мел и чернильные спирали, и холодные рыбьи глаза, и проповеди, и стылый мрак родного замка где-то глубоко, глубоко, и представить, как привезёт сюда сестёр и мать, и почти надеется…  
Надежда не оправдывается, конечно.  
Мера за меру, объясняет эр Август несчастным, надтреснутым голосом, глядя в глаза Ричарда, и тот с обрывающимся сердцем вновь чувствует промозглый северный ветер и дрожащие пальцы на своём плече.  
Чтобы Катари жила, надо пожертвовать честью. И пожертвовать эром Рокэ.  
…Одна часть всегда больше, это закон, это геометрия; это правда. Я знаю, думает Ричард, чувствуя, как острые грани кольца впиваются в ладонь.  
Я знаю.

Альдо Ракан кажется ожившей сказкой, ожившей фреской, идеалом, сошедшим прямо с потрёпанных страниц легенд.  
Он истинный король, он в своём праве, он светел и щедр, на слова и на дружбу, он не замаран в крови, он не служил узурпатору, он тот, за кого поднял восстание Эгмонт Окделл.  
Он тот, за кого Эгмонт умер.  
В этот раз всё правильно, понимает, наконец, Ричард. И впервые за последние много, много лет чувствует оглушающее, всепоглощающее облегчение.  
Вес на плечах становится пушинкой.  
В этот раз всё получится.

Проезжая по прежде знакомым улицам Олларии — Раканы, конечно, Раканы!.. — Ричард старается смотреть только прямо перед собой. Люди, невнятными грязными тенями жмущиеся по обочинам, шарахаются в стороны, как рыбы в омуте — от брошенного камня. Во дворце, вокруг лепнины и эмали, в золотых лучах солнца, словно грибы растут каверзы, кляузы, гнусные шёпотки на гнусные темы, кровавые кляксы.  
Великая Талигойя пока ещё не совсем похожа на сияющую, свободную, счастливую страну, где никому не бывает плохо, которую в детстве, в самые тоскливые, холодные дни он воображал себе перед сном, закрывая глаза.  
Он старается не подавать виду, но Альдо — чуткий, проницательный Альдо! — конечно, замечает.  
Он улыбается Ричарду покровительственно, ясно, но понимающе и грустно, кладёт тёплую тяжёлую руку на плечо.  
— Ты же понимаешь, — говорит он, доверительно наклоняясь ближе, — мы не можем построить Великую Талигойю просто так. За благоденствие приходится и пострадать, иначе оно не приходит. Да, сейчас этим людям — да и нам всем! — временами несладко, но это залог будущего процветания! Только представь, как счастливы они будут, когда всё станет таким, как мы задумали! Они сами будут смеяться над своими сегодняшними страхами и хлопотами.  
— Да, — кивает Ричард с облегчением, — конечно, Альдо.  
Это он действительно понимает, хорошо понимает! Он знает об этом с детства. За меру счастья нужно заплатить мерой несчастья, иначе счастью не бывать.  
Значит, нужно потерпеть.  
Им всем нужно просто немного потерпеть.  
Ричард знает, что Повелители должны подавать пример, и поэтому он заставляет себя не подавать виду и закрывает глаза на всё чуждое, лишнее, несправедливое, на всё, что нужно просто переждать, переждать, переждать.  
Скоро всё станет, как должно быть.  
Совсем скоро, обязательно.  
Он знает.

Робер кричит на него, призывает, возмущается, будто он не герцог, а какой-то провинившийся нерадивый слуга. Ричард стискивает зубы до хруста, но заставляет себя оставаться спокойным. Он честно пытается объяснить Роберу про благо, про меру своими словами, но должно быть у него получается не так хорошо, как у Альдо.  
Робер хмурит брови, сжимает губы, и по лицу его видно, что он совсем не понимает. Ричард раздражённо передёргивает плечами и прекращает попытки.  
Впрочем, и с чего бы Роберу понимать? Он жил совсем по-другому, все эти годы.

Когда ему сообщают о землетрясении, о сёстрах и матушке, первое, что он думает — тупое, бессмысленное: но для чего? _На что так непомерно много?.._

…Когда Катари, высоко подняв точёный подбородок, смотрит на него чужими, холодными презрительными глазами и смеётся, горло будто стискивает гигантская безжалостная рука, и Ричард вдруг отчётливо чувствует, что не может больше терпеть — совсем, ни капельки.  
Даже за всё счастье мира.

***  
Опускаясь на одно колено, Ричард почему-то не ощущает радости, только оглушающее, засасывающее опустошение. Он изучает заново знакомое, почти родное лицо друга и сюзерена, и в голове вертится странное. Золото, спирали, кривые гальтарские буквицы, меловые пятна на чёрной ткани…  
_…какую меру мне придётся отдать на этот раз? _   
Альдо смотрит сверху яркими, лиловыми глазами и сыто улыбается.

_И Ричард, кажется, знает._


End file.
